Drabbriel
by Momiji-sama
Summary: Recueil de drabbles divers Sabriel. Présence de Destiel. angst, humor et romance/fluffy. T pour être prudente.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoiiiiiir~_**  
**_

Bon, ceux qui me connaissent savent que j'aime les drabbles, j'aime les lire comme les écrire. Surtout quand je m'ennuie. /PAN/

Ok j'avoue, ce ne sont pas de vrais drabbles. Mais quand même, des petits textes, plus ou moins gros, tristes, comiques ou romantiques/fluffy, ayant tous pour point commun Gabriel. Et Sabriel. Parce qu'on l'aime cet archange, pas vrai ?

Et Drabbriel parce que drabble/Gabriel voilà je suis un génie adieu /PAN/

* * *

_** I don't wanna love somebody else **_

Certes, tu n'es qu'un humain. Un mortel.

Un humains détruit, dans son âme comme dans son corps.

Tu enchaîne les catastrophes, les morts et vis baigné dans le sang.

Tu es un monstre nourrit au sang démoniaque.

Tu es la clé principale de l'apocalypse, de ce qui ronge ma famille, nous sépare, nous tue.

Tu es la cause de ma fuite du paradis.

Tu es né pour tuer mon frère.

Et ton combat aura causé ma mort.

Mais Sam, je ne veux aimer personne d'autre que toi.

* * *

_** Jaloux **_

Être le petit-ami de l'archange Gabriel n'est, comme on peut se l'imaginer, pas de tout repos. C'est à dire qu'après des siècles, voire millénaires, de solitude, monsieur aimait sentir l'amour à nouveau. Il aimait être aimé. Il aimait être le centre d'intérêt de l'autre. Il aimait les caresses, les câlins, les bisous, et même les papouilles. Et il n'aimait pas que l'attention se détourne de lui même pour quelques secondes.

Sam avait finit par s'habituer, plus ou moins. Il laissait toujours sa main libre pour que l'archange puisse la prendre. Il l'embrassait à chaque occasion. Et quand il avait besoin d'être seul, il l'embrassait sur le front, puis lui souriait en lui promettant de revenir vite. Gabriel comprenait. Et cette attention particulière dont il avait besoin ne dérangeait plus le chasseur.

Par contre, Dean n'en dirait pas tant. Surtout depuis que Castiel était devenu envieux de cette relation, et avait commencé à quémander des caresses et des bisous toutes les deux minutes. Dean, moins tactile, était encore très réticent.

Alors que Sam pianotait son son clavier, Gabriel serré tout contre lui sur le canapé, Castiel essaya de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean, qui sursauta.

- Oh pu... Cas', Sammy et Gab', je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'imposer de nouvelles règles dans cette famille !

* * *

_** Gagner **_

Sam et Dean étaient des pros de la triche aux jeux. Mais Gabriel ? Gabriel était à un tout autre niveau.

Forcément, en utilisant la magie. C'était tricher pour tricher.

Alors oui, il gagnait toujours au poker. Et au tarot. Et à tous les jeux de cartes qu'ils connaissaient. Mais aussi aux dés, comme le 30 ou le 421. Sans oublier le billard, le blind test ou le Time's up.

En fait, il gagnait tout le temps.

« Connard », répétait Dean.

Heureusement, il y avait un jeu auquel il ne gagnait jamais.

Le bras de fer chinois.

Compliqué, avec de si petits pouces.

* * *

I Don't Wanna Love Somebody Else a été inspiré de la chanson du même nom de A Great Big World.

Les deux autres sont des mots (bon, pas jaloux, mais gagner oui) donnés par des amis que j'ai développé pour faire un drabble. Si vous avez une idée de mot, je pourrai peut-être le transformer en drabble (faut que ça m'inspire quand même quoi :') ). Comme vous voulez. :3

J'espère que ça vous a plu, bisous *coeur*


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoiir :D

Voici la suite des drabbles, et oui, je posterais quotidiennement ces petites choses, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? *-* /PAN/

Ici je remercie dans l'ordre Cas' Cas' the Nanny Goat ma chérie, Plume-now ma bêta ET chérie (multifonctions), et mon frère. Sisi.

* * *

_** Salle de bain **_

Un matin alors que Sam se brossait les dents bien tranquillement, son petit-ami entra en poussant la porte de la salle de bain tellement fort qu'elle claqua contre le mur, faisant sursauter le chasseur qui faillit s'étrangler avec son dentifrice.

- Gaby, on en a déjà parlé, le matin j'aime pouvoir me brosser les dents tranquille...

Sa brosse à dent prit alors vie toute seule, quitta sa main et commença à tartiner son front de dentifrice saveur mentol.

- Je sais, kiddo.

Sam resta un instant figé de stupéfaction, puis ni une ni deux attrapa le tube de dentifrice et le pressa de toutes ses forces en direction de l'archange, qui se retrouva avec de la pâte verte sur toute la chemise.

- ... Serais-tu par hasard en train de défier un Trickster ?

L'immense sourire de Sam répondit à sa question. Et disparut bien vite quand la bouteille de shampoing se déversa sur ses cheveux sec.

En quelques secondes, la salle de bain était devenue un vrai champ de bataille, terrain de jeu de deux gosses de 8 ans, l'un vieux de plusieurs millénaires et l'autre frôlant les deux mètres.

Quand Dean, alerté par les bruits, décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à ce que fabriquait son frère, il les trouva tout deux allongés dans la baignoires, trempés, gluants, s'embrassant.

* * *

___**Véranda**_ ou_** Étoiles**_

Sam et Gabriel se tenaient tout deux blottis sur une chaise longue, sur la véranda. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et la lune était haute dans le ciel pendant qu'une brise d'été caressait doucement le couple, l'un le nez enfoui dans les cheveux du plus petit, l'autre serré entre les bras du plus grand.

- Sammy ?

- Hm ?

- Je t'aime.

Le chasseur sourit, et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux avant de lui murmurer « moi aussi ».

Alors Gabriel sourit à son tour, embrassa les mains de Sam et reprit son observation des étoiles.

Une larme roulait sur sa joue.

* * *

_** Fleurs **_

- Gabriel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Chh...

L'archange était assit à table, l'air concentré, les mains pleines de fleurs et de feuilles. La table elle-même était recouverte de terre et de végétation.

Sam soupira.

-Tu n'oublieras pas de ranger cette fois-ci ok ?

- Hm hm.

Le chasseur sourit et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, l'ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Il commença à faire des recherches au cas où un monstre se « cacherait » dans la ville.

Soudain, il sentit des doigts s'agiter sur son crâne, tressant vivement quelques mèches de cheveux avec... quoi exactement ?

Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir Gabriel, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Je savais bien que les couronnes de fleurs t'iraient bien !

* * *

Review ? 8D


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjouuuur et désolée de mon retard, hier soir j'ai eu un imprévu je ne poste le chapitre donc que ce matin é.è

Ça vous fais deux chapitres aujourd'hui hehehe

Alors ici je remercie Plume-now pour Tasse et Élastique (elle croyait que je n'arriverait jamais à écrire quelque chose avec ça, bim, admire mon travail chérie x) ), et moi-même pour Sacrifice (oui, mes chevilles vont très biens. D'ailleurs vous pouvez me lancer des pierres si sa lecture vous en donne l'envie. Luv.)

* * *

_** Tasse **_

Les frères Winchesters se levaient un lendemain matin d'une chasse assez éprouvante. Un nid de vampire qu'ils avaient réussi à presque entièrement anéantir.

Ce matin donc, c'est lessivés et plein de courbatures que Sam et Dean se levaient et préparaient du café.

Quand il fit couler le liquide chaud dans sa tasse, Sam se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait avec elle. Il la leva devant ses yeux et put lire l'inscription « j'ai le meilleur petit ami du monde ! » dessus, entourée de bonbons et d'une auréole.

Dean pouffa de rire en voyant la tasse. Sam sourit.

- Ferme la. T'es juste jaloux.

* * *

_** Sacrifice **_

Gabriel aimait Sam. Sam aimait Gabriel. Ils vivaient heureux, ou aussi heureux qu'un chasseur et qu'un archange déserteur peuvent l'être, et cela aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si le destin ne s'était pas à nouveau joué d'eux.

C'est ainsi que Sam du dire oui.

Et que Lucifer prit son corps.

Gabriel fut témoin de la possession de son bien-aimé par son propre frère. Et maintenant, il allait s'en servir pour détruire la Terre telle que nous la connaissions aujourd'hui.

Il ne pouvait qu'observer, impuissant, le corps de son Sam tuer et détruire tout ce qu'il touchait.

Ce corps qu'il aimait tant, inaccessible, prit dans les griffes de l'archange déchu.

« On va le sortir de là. », avait dit Dean.

« Ce n'est pas au destin de nous dire ce que nous devons faire, » avait enchaîné Castiel.

Ils n'avaient rien compris. C'était trop tard. Maintenant ils étaient mort.

Et Gabriel n'avait plus le choix.

Voir l'amour de sa vie perdu à tout jamais n'est plus supportable.

Il devait l'arrêter à tout jamais, quitte à en mourir.

* * *

_** Elastique **_

Depuis le temps qu'ils en parlaient, ils avaient enfin réussi à faire une soirée pyjama, avec pop corn, comédie débile et... tressage de cheveux.

Sam n'avait pas été très chaud pour cette troisième partie. C'est pourquoi Gabriel l'avait ligoté au canapé et bâillonné. Ne restait au grand chasseur que ses yeux pour hurler sa fureur, pendant que Charlie commençait une troisième tresse dans ses mèches brunes.

À côté, Castiel essayait tant bien que mal de fixer une fleur dans les cheveux de Dean alors que celui-ci était plié en deux de rire face à son petit frère. Et Gabriel observait la scène en mangeant du pop corn, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Gaby ? demanda Charlie, tu me passes un autre élastique s'il te plaît ?

* * *

Ce chapitre est couuurt. Bon en même temps ce sont des drabbles. Mais voilà quoi. Celui de ce soir sera un peu plus long. :3

Luv ~


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoiiiir :D

Et oui. Deux fois dans la même journée. Un jour vous en aurez marre de moi. Luv.

Alors alors POUR UNE FOIS, ces trois drabbles viennent uniquement de MON imagination. Pas de mot soufflé, rien. Juste ma fanvid SPN préférée pour Frères et le 14 Juillet pour Feux d'artifice. /PAN/ (zem beaucoup les feux d'artifice hehehe)

Bonne lectuure~

* * *

___** Oh Merde. OH MERDE.**_

Sam n'avait rien vu venir, mais n'irait se plaindre pour rien au monde.

Il était tranquillement en train de faire quelques recherches sur son PC pendant que Dean était sorti faire quelques courses, quand Gabriel était soudain apparu et avait commencé à lui mordiller l'oreille en lui caressant le dos. Puis le ventre. Puis lui embrasser le cou.

En clair, ils avaient finit par s'embrasser passionnément sur le lit, les choses s'accélérant très vite. Gabriel était déjà nu et Sam en train d'enlever son caleçon quand la porte de la chambre du motel s'ouvrit en grand.

- Hey Sa... oh merde. OH MERDE. PAS DE ÇA ICI PAS MOI NON. AAARGH.

Dean avait refermé la porte immédiatement, et Gabriel explosé de rire, tandis que Sam pouffait dans les bras de son amant.

Pour une autre fois peut-être.

* * *

_** Frères **_

« Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça, mon frère. »

Gabriel rouvrit les yeux, en sueur.

Il ne dormait pas non, les anges ne dorment pas, et encore moins les archanges.

Mais il voyait quand même le visage de son frère à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Il voyait ce visage sanglant, cette peau déchirée, et surtout ce regard. Ces yeux.

Il l'avait vue. La tristesse. Les larmes retenues. Il les avaient vues. Et pourtant, Lucifer avait quand même frappé. Il l'avait quand même tué.

L'archange prit le risque de refermer les yeux, en les cachant de sa main. Il sentait les larmes monter. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas encore.

Soudain, une présence à ses côtés lui fit relever la tête.

Castiel.

L'ange lui sourit, puis tourna son regard si bleu loin devant eux. L'archange suivit son regard.

Là-bas, à quelques centaines de mètres, se tenaient les frères Winchesters. Ceux-ci ne les avaient pas vue. Ils étaient assit sur le capot de l'Impala, une bière à la main, le sourire aux lèvres, et fixaient les étoiles. Ils semblaient heureux, pour une fois.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Gabriel, et la voix grave de Castiel brisa le silence de la nuit :

- On pourrai essayer nous aussi. De se comporter comme de vrais frères.

L'archange sourit. Oui. Ils pouvaient essayer.

* * *

_** Feux d'artifice **_

Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Dean avait acheté des feux d'artifice qu'il avait fait exploser un 4 juillet pour Sam, dans le dos de leur père. Pour eux deux mais surtout pour Dean, c'était l'un des plus beaux souvenirs de toute leur vie.

Depuis, ils ne l'avaient plus jamais refait.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Dean alluma la mèche et courut jusqu'à la voiture où l'attendait Castiel pour lui prendre tendrement la main. À côté d'eux, Sam et Gabriel étaient collés l'un à l'autre, souriant.

Ce n'était que des petits feux d'artifice de supermarché, ni très grand ni très originaux, mais les Winchesters avaient insisté pour les prendre au lieu de laisser les anges s'en occuper avec leurs pouvoirs. Gabriel avait boudé un certain temps, répétant qu'il faisait les plus beaux feux d'artifice du pays voire du monde entier, mais Sam et Dean n'avaient rien voulu entendre.

Maintenant il comprenait.

Et alors qu'il embrassait le dos de la main de Sam, il se sentait pleinement heureux.

* * *

Voilàààà j'espère que ça vous a pluuuu.

Review ? 0:)

A demain soiiiir luuuv :3


	5. Chapter 5

Bouh :3

Alors alors ce soir y'a du changement. Uniquement deux drabbles pour vous, que c'est triste... Mon excuse ? Ces deux là sont bien assez long pour que vous puissiez vous passer du troisième (en plus ce troisième aurait été un triste, alors remerciez moi de ne pas vous tuer une énième fois (puis les menaces de mort voilà quoi hein Amako chérie ? /PAN/ )).

Oh, je remercie Plume-now pour Fromage de Montagne. Oui oui, Fromage de Montagne (ET PAS DE MONTAIGNE, LE BAC TE POURSUIS MON ENFANT). La pauvre, je l'avais tellement énervé à avoir réussi à écrire Tasse et Élastique qu'elle s'est dit que je n'arriverais jamais à faire quelque chose de ça. Baaaah... si. Parfois je me fais peur quand même. 8D

* * *

_** Fromage de Montagne **_

Sam essayait d'essuyer la boue mêlée de sang sur ses cheveux lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement d'ailes à ses côtés.

- Sammyyyy oulah nope ça va pas être possible là gamin.

Le chasseur haussa un sourcil face à son petit ami angélique. Gabriel fronça le nez et s'éloigna même à grand pas.

- Euh, Gaby ?

- Non, reste loin de moi, tu pues comme un poisson pas frais là.

En effet, couvert de boue, de sang et trempé d'eau d'égout et... d'autres trucs non-identifiables, Sam rentrait d'une chasse particulièrement éprouvante physiquement et n'était pas beau à voir.

Il fixa son amant et voulut tendre la main vers lui mais Gabriel recula encore plus et indiqua la salle de bain du doigt.

- Toi tu vas par là. Espèce de tas de lisier.

- Tas de lisier ?

Sam se leva d'un coup et se jeta vers l'archange.

- Chien mouillé !

Plus qu'un pas.

- Fromage puant de montagne !

- Sérieusement ?

Le chasseur embrassa Gabriel, qui grimaça mais lui rendit son baiser.

- Tu pues.

* * *

_** Sommeil **_

Sam avait mal à la tête, le regard flou, les gestes lents et le corps lourd. Après deux jours et deux nuits sans une minute de sommeil, il avait vraiment besoin de dormir.

C'était sans compter son entêtement à ne pas vouloir s'abandonner à Morphée en présence de son petit-ami.

- Sammymoose, combien de fois vais-je te répéter d'aller te coucher ? Je ne suis quand même pas ta mère, et tu sais à quel point je déteste donner ce genre d'ordre !

- Je vais bien, pas besoin de dormir...

Sa phrase fut ponctuée par un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Gabriel sourit ironiquement.

- C'est ça ouais. Et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre. Quoi qu'elle est cool, on a bien sympathisé il y a quelques années... jolis palais. Bref. Gigantor : au lit.

Sam n'avait compris qu'un mot sur deux de ce qu'avait raconté Gabriel, et fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à répliquer.

Mais en une seconde et demi et un pouf, il se trouvait téléporté dans son lit.

- Gaby, je n'ai plus 5 ans, je sais quand est-ce que je dois dormir ou non...

L'archange l'empêcha de se lever et s'installa sous la couverture à ses côtés.

- Et si je me mets là, ça t'aidera enfin à te reposer ?

Sam bailla. C'est vrai qu'il était bien là, au chaud contre son amant. Doucement, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et se détendit.

- Mais tu ne peux pas dormir...

- Pourquoi dormir quand je peux t'observer le faire ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sam pour trouver le sommeil immédiatement.

Satisfait, Gabriel déposa un baiser sur son front, et tout en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux, ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration régulière de Sam.

* * *

Voilà voilà, bon, j'avoue que ce ne sont pas mes préférés (même si j'étais trop fière d'avoir réussi à sortir quelque chose de Fromage de Montagne omfg), mais ça va. Puis d'après Plume-now ils sont cool, alors... :')

À demain soir avec cette fois-ci trois drabbles, promis (dont un merveilleusement triste, luv).

Et je répète, si vous avez des idées de mots, n'hésitez pas à envoyer ! 8D (Cas' Cas' honey, j'avais bien eu une idée avec Banane, mais c'était trop sale, alors je l'ai mis de côté pour en chercher une autre, luv /PAN/)


	6. Chapter 6

Heyyy 8D

Oui, je poste un peu plus tôt ce soir. Quoi que. Bref. :')

COMME PROMIS, un bien déprimant au milieu *coeur*

Je remercie Plume-now (décidement elle m'a beaucoup fournit en mots xD) pour Bougie et Tombe (donc c'est sur elle qu'il faut lancer des pierres luv ), et Amako-sama pour Chaleureux :3

* * *

_** Bougie**_

Gabriel finissait de nouer sa cravate quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix de Sam annoncer qu'il était rentré.

- Gamin !

Sam fronça les sourcils mais ne pu pas s'empêcher de sourire en jetant sa veste sur le canapé.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, on sort ensemble quand m-

Il stoppa au beau milieu de sa phrase en voyant ce que Gabriel avait fait du bunker en son absence.

De jolies décorations un peu partout, une table dressée, avec une vaisselle de porcelaine, des couverts en argent et des verres de cristal. Une délicieuse odeur s'échappait de la cuisine, tandis que la lumière tamisée et une musique douce créaient une atmosphère romantique.

- Wow. Gabriel ?

- Je me disais qu'un dîner romantique serait chouette. J'ai mis tout le monde à la porte et ai préparé tout ça tout seul. Installe toi.

Gabriel souriait, fier de lui. Sam n'osait pas lui demander s'il avait utilisé la magie, de peur de le vexer. Il obéit et s'installa à table, curieux de voir ce qu'avait pu cuisiner son amant.

Une dizaine d'assiettes s'alignèrent alors sur la table.

Crumble, macarons, tiramisu, îles flottantes, charlotte aux fraises, gâteau au chocolat, tarte au citron...

- Euh... où sont les plats ?

Gabriel apporta une cuillère de clafoutis à sa bouche. Il haussa alors les sourcils et prit un air innocent.

-De quoi tu parles ?

* * *

_** Tombe**_

- Putain de merde, Sam.

Le ciel bleu et le soleil brillant ne semblaient tellement pas à leur place aujourd'hui.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus le faire sans toi.

Même les oiseaux chantaient. Comme si l'univers tout entier ne comprenait pas qu'il était en deuil.

La pierre tombale restait silencieuse, évidement. Gabriel avait envie de la frapper. De la réduire en poussière à la force de ses poings. Il voulait claquer des doigts et retrouver les grands bras et la chaleur du chasseur. Il ne voulait pas de ce soleil, il voulait son Sam.

Mais non.

Le marbre était froid.

Une tombe est toujours froide.

* * *

_** Chaleureux **_

C'était tout excité et fier que Sam faisait visiter le bunker à Gabriel pour la première fois. L'archange avait déjà entendu parler de cet endroit, mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y mettre les pieds.

- Là c'est la chambre de Dean. La mienne est au fond. Pars là c'est la salle informatique...

Gabriel suivait en riant le chasseur à la joie contagieuse. Finalement, ils revinrent dans la salle principale.

Sur la grande table, Kevin semblait travailler. À l'autre bout Castiel essayait de lire un livre, mais était sans cesse interrompu par Charlie qui lui posait plein de question. Dans un coin, Dean fouillait et déballait quelques cartons et boîtes à la recherches de trucs drôles ou intéressant.

Sam sourit à Gabriel.

- Prend ton temps pour t'installer. Je vais aller préparer à dîner.

Dean releva immédiatement la tête.

- Il est hors de question que tu t'approches de ma cuisine, Sammy ! JE vais cuisiner !

Et alors que les deux frères recommençaient à se disputer sous les yeux rieurs de l'archange, celui-ci se dit qu'il avait peut-être enfin trouvé un nouveau foyer. Avec une nouvelle famille. Un peu sale et brisée, mais aimante et chaleureuse.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plus :3

J'accepte toujours les idées de mots bien évidement x)

Review ? 8D


	7. Chapter 7

HEY HEY HEY ~

Comment ça je poste de plus en plus tôt. Chut. Vous allez pas vous plaindre quand même, si ?

Alors ce soir je remercie **Plume-now** pour Musique (mais dois aussi avouer que je me suis inspiré d'un petit passage de ma fanfic spn préférée que je suis actuellement en train de traduire... enfin je traduis le prequel bref je parle de I Will Make You Hurt que je déconseille à toutes les âmes sensibles, luv), **Amako-sama** pour Alcoolique (elle va me détesteeeeeer) et moi-même pour Pluie (oui, c'est important de se remercier sois-même).

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

_** Musique**  
_

_I never meant to be so bad to you_

Sam sursauta si fort qu'il se fit mal en se cognant contre un meuble.

_One thing I said that I would never do_

- DEAN ?

Le plus jeune Winchester avait abandonné toute occupation et s'était mit à la recherche de son frère, la peur au ventre.

_A look from you and I would fall from grace_

- Dean est-ce que ça va ?!

Le chasseur était introuvable. Sam sentait son cœur battre beaucoup trop vite, signe du début d'une crise de panique.  
_And that would wipe the smile right from my face_

- Du caaalme Gigantor. Ton frère va bien.

- Gabriel. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

À la vue de l'archange, Sam s'était détendu. Un peu. Il savait que depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Gabriel ne ferait aucun mal à Dean.

Mais cette musique avait quand même laissé un traumatisme.

L'archange lui prit alors la main et la taille et l'amena contre lui.

- J'avais juste envie de danser.

Sam se figea et fixa son amant.

- Danser. Sur cette chanson. Sérieusement ?

Gabriel prit un air angélique, ce qui quand on y réfléchit un peu était comique.

- Mais Sammy, c'est notre chanson !

_It was the Heaaaat of the momeent~_

* * *

_**Alcoolique**_

Il ne savait plus comment il avait commencé, toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui Sam se trouvait une fois de plus assis sur le trottoir humide faisant face à un bar quelconque. Complètement saoul.

C'était pathétique.

Même Dean ne se mettait pas dans un état pareil quand il buvait, et Dieu sait qu'il buvait beaucoup. Tout ça à cause d'une énième stupide dispute.

«-On ne peux pas rester ensemble.

-Sam, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

-Je vais te faire du mal. Tout ceux que j'aime souffre toujours. Tu ne peux pas rester.»

Bien sûr, Gabriel avait protesté. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il refusait de partir. Que tout n'était pas la faute de Sam Winchester et que s'il lui arrivait du mal, et bien ça aurait valut le coup. Mais Sam n'avait rien voulut entendre, et l'avait mit à la porte.

Depuis, il buvait. Et il pleurait. Et il se maudissait.

Et Gabriel n'était plus là.

* * *

_** Pluie**_

-Alors... on est ensemble ?

-Ouais. Je crois ouais.

-... Je peux t'embrasser ?

-Avec plaisir.

Gabriel n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il aimait quelqu'un, et cette personne l'aimait en retour. Encore plus incroyable encore, cette personne était Sam Winchester. L'homme dont il avait tué le frère de milles façon différente. L'homme qu'il avait malmené, insulté et blessé. Cet homme l'aimait.

C'était trop pour Gabriel. Il prétexta un appel urgent, puis disparut et se retrouva seul dans une autre ville, dans un autre état.

Il pleuvait. Ou c'était juste ses larmes de joie qui mouillaient son visage.

Mais Gabriel s'en fichait.

On l'aimait.

* * *

Blblblbl~

Merci beaucoup pour vos mots au fait, je les garde en réserve, et j'essaye d'écrire au moins trois drabbles par jour. Pour l'instant je dois avoir trois chapitres d'avance, un truc du genre. Et comme je poste dans l'ordre chronologique, ne soyez pas étonné de ne pas retrouver vos mots immédiatement si vous venez à peine de me les donner ^^'

Et bien sûr, vous pouvez toujours m'en donner si vous avez des idées :3

Oh et une review fait toujours plaisir, même si c'est pour me lancer des cailloux *-* (elle se reconnaîtra, luv)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoiiir

Comment vaa ?

Aujourd'hui, trois petits drabbles, Marie (que j'ai américanisé par Mary, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas) par **adelaide australia** (avec un point au milieu qui ne veut pas s'afficher et qui va me faire balancer mon ordinateur à travers la pièce) et Répondeur et Photo ont été donnés par **Amako-sama.**

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

_**Répondeur**  
_

« Hey, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur du grand, magnifique, drôle, puissant et divin Gabriel. Je suis occupé à faire chier quelqu'un (sûrement Dean), veuillez donc laisser un message ou passer immédiatement sur Radio Angel.

Si c'est Dean, je te promets que ce n'est pas moi qui ai rayé ta voiture avec ma dague d'archange.

Si c'est Sam, je t'aime Gigantor, pense à racheter du lubrifiant. »

* * *

_**Mary **(ou** Marie**)_

L'archange chercha la main de son amant. Il détestait le voir dans cet état là. État dans lequel il était malheureusement trop souvent.

La pierre de marbre devant eux affichait les inscriptions « Mary Winchester | 1954-1983 ».

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de sa mort. C'est pourquoi les frères Winchesters s'étaient prit un jour de congé et étaient venus au cimetière, accompagnés de leurs anges.

Gabriel se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais eu de mère, évidemment, étant ancien archange du Seigneur et actuel archange déserteur, et malgré sa longue vie il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il comprenait.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Sam avait besoin de lui, particulièrement aujourd'hui, particulièrement ici.

Alors il lui prit la main, et la serra fort pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, et qu'il serait toujours là, quoi qu'il advienne.

* * *

_** Photo**  
_

-Gabriel, tiens toi droit et arrête de bouger, merde.

L'archange grimaçait et ne tenait pas en place. Cependant, il fit un effort pour Sam et afficha un grand sourire au moment du flash.

-Content ?

Sam alla voir la photo sur l'écran de l'appareil numérique et sourit. Dean, Cas', Kevin, Charlie, Gabriel et lui, au bunker, souriant comme ils le faisaient rarement. Non, il ne pleurerait pas. Il se contenta hocher la tête et de se faire un mémo mental d'imprimer cette photo le plus rapidement possible pour la mettre à côté de celle de Bobby Ellen et Jo dans son porte-feuille. Parce que même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, et malgré la mort et le temps qui les séparaient, ils étaient une famille.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus x)

Juste, j'ai adoré écrire Mary/Marie, pour une fois que ce n'est ni Sam ni Gabriel dans la tombe x) Et Photo j'espère que vous aurez tous reconnu la référence à la "photo de famille" de Dean Sam Bobby Ellen Jo et Castiel avant que Ellen et Jo ne meurent... *nepaschialernepaschialernepaschialer*. Bref, j'aime trop cette photo.

A demain 8D


	9. Chapter 9

Bouh :3

Tout d'abord **AsphodeleSauvage** je te répond ici puisque tu es "Guest" ^^

Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir :)

Je prend tes mots (soutiens-gorge, sérieusement ? je sens que je vais bien rire avec ça xD ) Merci !

Voilà voilà, sinon, bah je remercie **Amako-sama** (encooore) pour Ballon et Cahier de Brouillon et ma **Jumelle** de coeur qui a trop de surnom et pas de ff donc je sais pas comment l'appeler pour Adieu 8D

* * *

_** Ballon**_

- Saaaaam ?

Mais Sam n'écoutait pas, trop occupé à surveiller les alentours.

- Sammymoose ?

- Hm ?

Le chasseur était tendu comme la corde d'un arc, prêt à bondir en cas d'attaque. Il détestait ce genre d'endroit, et c'est uniquement parce que Gabriel lui avait fait ses yeux doux de chat Potté qu'il avait accepté de l'accompagner à la Fête Foraine.

- Tu m'achètes un ballon ?

Sam fronça les sourcils. Gabriel était-il vraiment un Archange vieux de plusieurs millénaires et capable de tuer un être humain en un battement de cil ? Il sortit alors son porte-feuille et se dirigea vers le vendeur de ballon... avant de faire demi-tour immédiatement. Gabriel pouffait de rire.

-Oh aller Gigantor ! Ce n'est pas parce que le vendeur a un gros nez rouge, une perruque verte et de trop grandes chaussures pour lui que tu vas fuir, si ?

* * *

_** Adieu  
**_

Adieux. Il n'y en avait pas eu.

Il était mort trop vite, ils avaient fuis trop loin.

Gabriel n'avait pas eu de tombe, ni de funérailles.

Juste un éclair blanc, et un hurlement que Sam avait réussi à entendre depuis l'Impala. Hurlement qui le hanterait toute sa vie.

Les Winchesters n'avaient jamais retrouvé le motel. Le corps de l'archange avait complètement disparu.

Alors Sam pleurait, et il pleurait d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui dire adieu.

* * *

_** Cahier de Brouillon**  
_

« Cher Sam, »

Trop formel.

« Gigantor, »

Pas assez formel.

« Sam mon amour, »

Yerk.

Gabriel arrachait une énième page de son cahier de brouillon. Jamais il n'arriverait à écrire cette lettre.

N'étant pas très doué pour parler de ses sentiments (à croire que personne ne l'était dans cette famille de fou), il avait pensé les écrire, mais non, apparemment il n'était pas doué pour ça non plus. C'est avec rage qu'il lança son cahier à travers la pièce et brisa son stylo.

Plus tard, quand Sam revint, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le bout de papier chiffonné sur lequel était écrit « kiddo »

-Moi aussi Gabriel. Je t'aime.

* * *

Hehehehe c'est tout pour aujourd'hui :3

(D'ailleurs aujourd'hui j'ai rien écris. Pas bien. Je vais prendre du retard. Et stresser. Bouhou :'( )

Review ? 8D


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoiiiir~

Han, je viens de me rendre compte que c'est le 10ème chapitre. J'ai rien prévu de spécial pour ce soir désolée, ce sera comme d'habitude :')

Mais je suis trop heureuse qu'après 10 chapitres vous aimiez encore mes petits écrits, merci énormément *-*

Ce soir je remercie **Amako-sama** pour Cheveux et Etoile Filante, et toujours ma **Jumelle** pour Absence (oui, Amako ne donne que les drôles ou romantiques, et ma Jumelle que les tristes. Sisi.)

**AsphodeleSauvage** : Bien sûr que je te répond xD Je répond à tout le monde, Guest ou pas, méchante review ou encouragement, tout. (bienvenue chez les fous euh sur , tu viens de vendre ton âme, luv /PAN/)

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir *-* Et tout le monde meurt toujours parce que tout le monde meurt dans SPN. /PAN/ (je suis désolée pour Absence de ce soir ahah luv)

Bonne lecture~

* * *

_** Cheveux **_

Gabriel grimaçait en retirant une poignée de cheveux bouchant le lavabo. Encore. Il n'y avait pas deux minutes il nettoyait la table de la cuisine pleine de ces cheveux brun qu'il connaissait si bien. Et il savait, oh il savait, qu'avant de mettre sa veste il serait obligé de la nettoyer aussi. Trop de cheveux dans ce bunker.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, de mauvaise humeur, quand il aperçut Sam assit à la table principale.

-Hey Gaby !

L'archange s'approcha pour planter un baiser sur le front de son amant.

-J'ai encore trouvé tes cheveux dans le lavabo. Ça devient chiant, Sam.

-En parlant de ça, tu en as sur l'épaule...

Gabriel se figea et observa Sam prendre la chose et la jeter au loin. Ce fut trop. Il fit apparaître une tondeuse à cheveux dans sa main.

-Dean, je ne sais pas comment tu as pu tenir jusqu'à présent, mais nos souffrances se terminent aujourd'hui.

L'appareil ronronna et s'approcha dangereusement de la tête de Sam qui hurla et s'enfuit en courant.

-TU NE TOUCHERAS PAS À MES CHEVEUX.

-JE TOUCHERAIS À CE QUE JE VOUDRAIS JE SUIS UN ARCHANGE VIENS DONC TE RASER LA TÊTE SALE MORTEL.

* * *

_** Absence**_

Sam se leva en essayant d'ignorer la place vide et froide à ses côtés.

Il se brossa les dents sans un regard pour la seconde brosse à dent qui aurait du se trouver dans le pot. Puis Il prépara des pancakes, et en fit trop. Il jeta les restes à la poubelles.

Dans l'entrée, il manquait un manteau. Dans la voiture, beaucoup trop propre, il manquait cette odeur sucré qui l'avait suivit pendant tant d'années.

L'absence de Gabriel avait fait un grand trou dans la vie de Sam, et rien ne pouvait plus le remplir à nouveau.

* * *

_** Etoile Filante**_

-Oh, une autre !

-Où ?!

-Trop tard...

Sam fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait la troisième étoile filante que Gabriel apercevait, et lui n'avait rien vu. A croire que l'archange les inventait.

-Tu as fais un vœu ?

Gabriel acquiesça, souriant, sans quitter le ciel des yeux. Les étoiles se reflétaient dans ceux-ci et Sam les admira, le cœur battant.

-Samsquach ! Dis moi que cette fois-ci tu l'as vue ?

Vue ? Oh oui, il avait vue ce trait blanc traverser les iris dorés de Gabriel.

Le chasseur se baissa alors vers lui, et scella leurs lèvres ensemble.

* * *

... Non Cheveux ne sens pas du tout le vécu chut c'est faux laissez moi tranquille :'(

Sinon ça fait deux jours que j'ai pas écris un seul drabble malgré vos supers mots ahah what am i doing with my life JE N'AI PLUS QU'UN SEUL CHAPITRE D'AVANCE J'AI PEUR je dois me reprendre en main. Sisi.

A demaiin *coeur*


	11. Chapter 11

Bouh :3

HEHE je suis heureuse j'avais peur d'avoir perdu l'inspi mais j'ai réussi à écrire plein de drabbles hier soir mouahahah

Bref.

**AsphodeleSauvage** : J'ai vue que tu t'étais créé un coooompte rebienvenuuue oui, en échange de ton âme, tu peux lire et écrire des fanfics et être parmi nous. Et nous, on est gentils *coeur* /PAN/

Merci beaucoup pour ta review bien évidemment, je garde ton mot :3 (et vais faire exprès d'en tirer quelque chose de triste tu vas voir mouahahah /PAN/ )

ET LES CHEVEUX C'EST TELLEMENT MA VIE je pleure keupine de cheveux :'(

Sinon sinon, ce soir je remercie ENCORE **Amako-sama** pour Edredon en Plume et Bouquet de Fleurs, et **Cas' Cas' the Nanny Goat** pour You Were My Sunshine. (Elle va m'en vouloir à mort.) (luv je t'aime)

Bonne lecture~

* * *

_** Édredon en Plume**_

Ils étaient tous deux allongés l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la chaleur de leurs corps pour se réchauffer pendant cette longue nuit d'hiver.

Soudain, Sam éternua, troublant le silence.

-'tes souhaits.

Souffla Gabriel, à moitié endormi. Mais Sam éternua nouveau, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

-Je sais que beaucoup de personnes te haïssent, mais s'ils pouvaient arrêter de parler dans ton dos ça m'arrangerait.

Nouvel éternuement. Sam avait le nez tout rouge et Gabriel ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Je crois que ( éternuement ) c'est l'édre ( éternuement ) l'édredon ! Il est en plumes ( éternuement ) ?

Et en effet, la chose était en plume. Alors pendant que Sam devenait aussi rouge qu'un pivoine, Gabriel claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître l'édredon.

-Ça va mieux ?

Le chasseur avait les larmes aux yeux, mais sourit.

-Merci.

Et ils se réinstallèrent, bien décidés à finir leur sieste.

* * *

_** Bouquet de Fleur**_

Sam était un grand romantique, c'est pour ça qu'il avait acheté ce bouquet de fleurs.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était cette attaque surprise de démons au sortir de chez le fleuriste. Ni que Gabriel vienne immédiatement l'aider.

Quand il vit l'état pitoyable dans lequel étaient les fleurs en les ramassant, le chasseur soupira, déçu. Involontairement, il faisait ce que tous ses proches aimaient appeler sa tête de chiot battu.

Alors Gabriel lui prit le bouquet des mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Merci Kiddo. Mais la prochaine fois va chez un autre fleuriste, les vendeurs de celui-ci sont exécrables.

Sam sourit et l'embrassa à son tour.

* * *

_** You Were My Sunshine **_

Gabriel pleurait. Sam ne pleurait plus. L'archange fit glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière une oreille ensanglantée du corps encore chaud du chasseur. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

-Tu étais mon rayon de soleil, réussit-il à articuler entre deux sanglots.

Sam ne répondit pas. Il ne pourrait plus jamais répondre.

Pourtant, Gabriel était persuadé d'avoir entendu « et tu étais le mien » de la voix tendre et rassurante de son amant.

* * *

MOUAHAHAH bon, en vrai, nouvelle qui fera sans doute plaisir à plein de gens : je vais faire moins de drabbles triste. 1) parce que je suis moins inspiré pour les faire, 2) parce que j'ai tout le temps l'impression de faire la même chose, 3) parce que ça vous fais plaisir. Sisi. /PAN/

Sinon euuuh je répète, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'avez toujours pas vue vos mots, ils arrivent. En fait, demain je peux même vous dire que vous pourrez lire Arbuste et Tatouage, et un autre évidemment mais je sais pas encore quoi. Voilà. Luv.

A demaiiiin~


	12. Chapter 12

I AM SORRY oui je m'excuse en hurlant parce que j'ai une heure de retard sisi JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE bref voici les drabbles du soir *coeur*

Je remercie** Kooki-mos** pour Arbuste (RIP Elsa), **AsphodeleSauvage** pour Tatouage (COMMENT ÇA IL EST COURT ? chut d'abord :'( ) et** Cas' Cas' the Nanny Goat** pour Raton-laveur. Hehe.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

_** Arbuste **_

Le ficus ne ressemblait plus à grand chose. Ses feuilles brunes étaient toutes flétries et la plante penchait avec inquiétude vers le sol.

Ce n'était qu'une plante, mais Sam devait avouer que cela l'attristait de la voir comme ça. Il aimait bien ce ficus. Il l'avait arrosé, jour après jour. À croire qu'il n'était pas bon pour garder les plantes en vie non plus.

Gabriel l'observait depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, à mi-chemin entre le rire et l'attendrissement. Finalement, il claqua des doigts pour redonner vie à la plante verte et s'en alla en ricanant, laissant un Sam plus ou moins abasourdit seul face à son ficus.

* * *

_**Tatouage**_

Le doigt de Gabriel traça les contours du tatouage anti-démon de Sam. Lentement. Tendrement. Sam le regardait faire, ses propre doigts se baladant dans les cheveux blonds de son amant.

Soudain Gabriel posa la plat de sa main sur le torse du chasseur, de manière à cacher l'encre, puis la retira et embrassa le tatouage avec douceur. Il leva alors la tête et embrassa Sam.

Parce qu'aucun démon ne poserait ses sales pattes sur lui. Parce que le jeune Winchester n'appartenait qu'à lui, et rien qu'à lui.

* * *

_** Raton-Laveur**_

-Bam ! T'es mort.

Sam fixa son amant avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-... pardon ?

Les lèvres de Gabriel se serrèrent de manière boudeuses. Ou déçues. Ou les deux.

Dean, au contraire, s'était redressé, les yeux brillants.

-Noooon, tu connais les Gardiens de la Galaxie Gabriel ? Tu remontes carrément dans mon estime.

-Ah ! C'est moi qui ai proposé la plupart des idées aux scénaristes. Peter et Rocket sont géniaux. Et Gamora... si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Dean ne voyait que trop bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Et Castiel ne comprenait rien.

Sam quant à lui fronça les sourcils, puis afficha sa plus belle BitchFace.

-Je suis Groot.

Gabriel lui sauta dessus.

* * *

Voilà voilà, les drabbles sont très court ce soir é.è

Et je m'excuse pour le dernier, si vous ne connaissez pas les Gardiens de la Galaxie, et bien d'abord dépêchez vous d'aller lire leurs comics et de réserver votre place de ciné parce que c'est trop bien, et ensuite bah vous risquez de ne pas comprendre... c'est surtout à un cadeau à ma Rocket en fait ^^'

J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même. Walla.

PIS Z'AVEZ VUE, PAS DE TRISTE CE SOIR. /PAN/

bonne soirée à vous :3


	13. Chapter 13

Non je n'ai pas une heure de retard pas du tout chut

Je suis désolééééée :'(

J'ai des gens à la maison donc j'ai tendance à oublier l'heure... Voilà :'(

Ce soir, je remercie **Gorgio** et **Kooki-mos** pour Glace, toujours** Kooki-mos** pour Orage et toujours **Gorgio** pour Muffins. /PAN/

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

_** Glace **_

Chocolat. Vanille. Caramel. Café. Noix-de-coco. Framboise. Fraise. Mangue. Fruit de la passion.

Gabriel avala sa salive.

Pomme. Panna-cotta. Malabar. Cookie. Praline. Chocolat blanc. Amande. Pistache. Menthe.

Trop. Trop de choix. Il leva des yeux implorants vers Sam, qui se contentait de sourire, amusé par le trouble de l'archange et sa difficulté à choisir uniquement deux parfums. Bon, ok, peut-être trois.

Banane. Cerise. Rose. Qui avait inventé la glace à la rose, sérieusement ? Fleur d'oranger. Patate douce.

…

Attendez quoi.

Patate douce ?!

* * *

**_ Orage_ **

Au début, ils voulaient juste se promener. Tout les deux. Comme un couple normal. Ce qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas.

La pluie les avait surprit.

Le tonnerre aussi.

Ils avaient commencé à courir en apercevant le premier éclair.

Finalement, ils s'étaient plus ou moins mit à l'abri sous la devanture d'un fleuriste.

-Tellement cliché, avait rigolé Gabriel.

Mais Sam lui avait simplement replacé une mèche trempée derrière les oreilles, puis l'avait embrassé.

-Teeeeellement cliché, avait répété Gabriel à la fin du baiser, non pas que ça me déplaise !

* * *

_** Muffins **_

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrais penser, Sam n'était pas le cuisinier de la famille. En fait, il était même très mauvais cuisinier. Et pâtissier, n'en parlons même pas.

Alors quand Gabriel lui avait proposer de faire des muffins avec lui ? Il lui avait rit au nez.

Mais non. Gabriel était sérieux. Et cela lui ferait plaisir.

Alors Sam avait enfilé un tablier, et essayait tant bien que mal de suivre les instructions données par son amoureux.

-Sam ?

Le chasseur se replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, se mettant de la farine dans ses belles mèches brunes.

-Tu sais, quand je te disais de séparer le blanc des jaunes, je voulais dire les jaunes dans ce bol et les blancs dans ce bol, pas les jaunes clair là et les blancs plus coquilles ici.

* * *

Voili voilou, luv everybody, merci encore de me suivre depuis 13 jours, et oui les glaces à la patate douce ça existe et avouez que c'est chelou. 8D

À demain~


	14. Chapter 14

Bouh :3

Vous savez quoi ? Ma bêta est partie en vacances en Suède. EN SUÈDE. SANS INTERNET. Donc du coup bah vous héritez de toutes mes fautes. Et j'en fais beaucoup. Luv.

Je remercie **Amako-sama** pour Sang, **Gorgio** pour Légo et moi-même pour All I Want is You. Ok, joke, au départ c'est une chanson de Barry Louis Polisar que j'ai découvert grâce à Juno. J'aime trop cette chanson. Et le film est génial. Voilà 8D

Bonne lecture~

* * *

_** Sang **_

Sam en avait marre. Il était un chasseur. Un vaisseau (celui de Lucifer lui-même qui plus est). Avait vu et fait des choses qui ferait vomir les plus fort d'entre nous. Ce n'est pas le sang qui le dérangeait, et encore moins le siens dont il connaissait par cœur la couleur.

Mais il était aussi le petit ami d'un archange qui lui soignait la moindre égratignure dès qu'une goutte rouge perlait.

-Gabriel, tu peux arrêter ?! Je ne suis pas un bébé, ce ne sont pas trois points de sutures qui vont me tuer !

Le blond suspendit son geste, hésitant.

-Mais je ne supporte pas la vue de ton sang, kiddo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

-J'ai peur qu'un jour, il t'arrive quelque chose de plus grave, et que je ne sois pas là pour te protéger.

Sam ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se contenta d'un sourire rassurant.

-Je vais bien, Gaby.

L'archange l'embrassa.

-Je sais.

* * *

_** Légo **_

-RAAAAAAAH SA MÈRE.

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. À ses côtés, le lit était vide, bien qu'encore chaud. Il pouvait parier sa vie que le hurlement qui l'avait réveillé venait de Gabriel, qui s'était _encore _levé en pleine nuit pour grignoter. Le raison du hurlement elle par contre lui était inconnu.

-AHAH.

Cette fois-ci, c'était la voix de Dean qui résonnait dans le bunker. Sam se leva, curieux.

-Je savais que c'était toi qui me piquait mes parts de tarte. Bien fait.

-Sérieusement, Dean Winchester ? Tu as quel âge, 7 ans ?

Quand Sam arriva dans la cuisine, Gabriel se tenait douloureusement le pied, fusillant du regard le chasseur blond qui rayonnait de satisfaction.

-Les gars, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

-Ton voleur de petit-copain mange mes tartes !

-Et ton abruti de frère sème des pièges sadique pour m'affamer !

-... Quel genre de piège ?

Dean sourit. Gabriel hurla.

-DES SATANÉS LÉGO.

* * *

_** All I Want I You **_

-Si j'étais une fleur libre et sauvage, je voudrais que tu sois ma petite abeille.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Hein ?

-Si j'étais un grand arbre vert, j'aimerais que tu sois mes feuilles et que tu me recouvres.

… Gabriel était-il sous drogue ?

-Si tu étais l'hiver, je sais que je serais la neige.

-...

-Et si j'étais l'été, tu serais mon soleil.

-Gabriel ?

-Si tu étais un baiser, je serais un câlin.

-Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tout ce que je veux c'est toi, te prendre la main, rester à tes côtés, et t'épouser.

Sam oublia comment respirer. Mais il réussi à trouver suffisamment d'air pour souffler :

-Oui.

* * *

Hehehe.

Ok, j'avoue, j'espérais beaucoup du dernier, et au final il me déçoit. Je sais pas trop comment l'écrire. J'AVAIS JUSTE BESOIN D'ÉCRIRE SUR CETTE CHANSON :'( Mais j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même.

Et je vous vois venir "heyyy mais l'abeille c'est Castiel d'abord D:" oui, mais les paroles de la chanson sont comme ça, alors chut. *coeur*

Sinon euuuh AH OUI. J'ai trop galéré à écrire Légo. Parce que naturellement j'ai tendance à jurer, et insulter les objets, BEAUCOUP. Et là, j'ai du faire un effort pour montrer l'énervement de Gabriel SANS insultes. La galère. :'(

Voilà voilà à demain soiiir ~

PS- : Beta chérie, keupine Nya, vous me manquez déjà :'(


	15. Chapter 15

Bouh :3

Tout d'abord, un immense merci à **Soleina** pour avoir lu, reviewé, et COMMENCÉ LA SÉRIE. Voilà. Tu es une nouvelle victime sur mon tableau de chasse. Bienvenue chez les fous. On mord pas. On aime juste beaucoup le sel et l'argent. Luv *coeur* /PAN/

ENSUITE.

Les gens j'ai un problème. Vous me donnez plein de mots (et je vous en remercie infiniment), mais j'arrive plus à écrire. J'imagine que ce sont les vacances qui font ça, je suis débordé en ce moment je peux pas prendre de temps pour me poser et chercher l'inspiration, mais ça m'inquiète parce que j'ai plus rien à poster pour demain soir. Donc je vais bosser cette nuit, quoi. 8D

Voilà voilà.

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, luv sur vous.

Je remercie **Amako-sama** pour Chauffage central et Moustique (ça me rappelle un IronFrost ça... ne nie pas chérie *coeur* ) et **Kooki-mos** pour Océan :3

Bonne lecture~

* * *

_** Chauffage central**_

Gabriel ne craignait pas le froid. Sa vrai nature l'en empêchait, et son vaisseau avait été réglé pour ne pas le craindre.

Donc, malgré les -10 degrés dehors et la panne de chauffage centrale, Gabriel se baladait en t-shirt dans le bunker, donnant des frissons à n'importe quel humain le croisant.

Au contraire, Sam, vêtu de trois t-shirt, une chemise boutonnée, une veste en cuire fermée, une écharpe et un bonnet, se pelotonnait contre lui sur le canapé, à la recherche de la moindre once de chaleur.

-Sam... tu sais que tu a l'air ridicule ? Tu es trop grand pour faire ça, la différence de taille est trop importante.

-J'ai froid, espèce de sale chanceux.

Gabriel rit en embrassant le nez rosit et glacé de son amant, puis claque des doigts pour faire apparaître un plaid sur eux.

* * *

_** Moustique**_

Le chasseur était aux aguets. Sa proie n'était pas loin, il pouvait l'entendre. La voir était une autre affaire, la créature étant trop rapide.

Sam ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les sons. Il l'entendait à sa gauche, au dessus de lui, s'arrêter, repartir, à sa droite.

Soudain, il la sentie assez proche. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vif comme l'éclair, claqua des mains là où il pensait la voir.

-Wow Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Le chasseur ouvrit ses mains, et pu observer une tache de sang. Il sourit méchamment.

-Tout va bien. Juste un moustique. Je l'ai eu. Sale bête.

* * *

_** Océan **_

-Sammish ?

-Hm ?

As-tu déjà vu la mer ?

Gabriel le regardait très sérieusement -pour une fois- et Sam haussa un sourcil à cette question sortie de nulle part.

-euuh oui. Je suis déjà allé dans plusieurs villes portuaires pour des chasses, et nous sommes allés interroger des gens à la plage plusieurs fois.

-Mais t'y es jamais allé pour toi-même ?

Sam rit. Pourquoi est-ce que Gabriel posait toutes ces question ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de m'étaler au milieu d'une marée humaine pour bronzer. Et la nous prend tout notre temps. Donc non.

Gabriel hocha la tête, puis lui prit la main et les zappa.

-Non Gaby ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais profité de la mer que ça veut dire que ça me manque, fais nous rentrer !

-Tais toi et admire.

Ils n'étaient pas à la plage. Ni dans un port. Ils se trouvaient au bord d'une falaise surplombant l'océan. Les vagues puissantes s'écrasaient contre la pierre dans un bruit assourdissant, et quelques mouettes les survolaient. Il ne faisait pas très beau, un temps marin, mais il ne faisait pas froid. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux et claquer sa chemise. Sam fut alors prit à la gorge par la forte ordeur de sel et d'algue. Mais ce n'était pas dérangeant, au contraire. Le paysage était magnifique et le paysage en avait le souffle coupé.

Il se pencha quand il sentit Gabriel essayer de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Ca, c'est l'océan, crétin. Le vrai. Et ne me dis pas que ça ne va pas te manquer.

* * *

Hehehe.

Je vais maintenant me couper du monde extérieur, regarder quelques fanvids, mettre ma musique à fond et chercher l'inspiration. Luv.

À demain j'espère :3


	16. Chapter 16

HEYYYYYYYYYYY WHAT'S UP BITCHES ? :D

ok. no more Charlie. ok.

MAIS JE SUIS DE RETOUUUUUUUUR (et là vous avez la Team Rocket en tête muahahah)

Vous m'avez manqué. J'ai cru comprendre que je vous avez manqué aussi, mais wow, vous m'avez terriblement manqué. Les premiers soirs étaient juste horrible. "Oh c'est l'heure de poster mes drabbles... oh wait.. f*ck." Mais petit à petit, avec l'aide de ma bêta (sisi), j'ai écris quelques petits trucs. C'est donc avec joie que je reviens vers vous pour vous les montrer. *-*

Par contre, nous allons faire face à quelques changement (pour cause de petite inspiration ahah). Premièrement, à partir de maintenant il n'y aura que deux drabbles par chapitre. Sorry.

De plus, je ne posterais que les mercredi et samedi (aux alentours de 19h, comme d'hab').

Voilà pour les changements :D

Aller, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture~

* * *

_** Danse**_

1,2,3... 1,2,3... 1,2,3...

-AIE.

-Désolé...

1,2,3... 1,2,3... 1,2,3...

-Gamin, ça va pas le faire.

-Je fais de mon mieux, ok ?

-Je sais.

1,2,3... 1,2,3... 1,2,3...

-Merde !

-Ah, cette fois-ci c'est toi !

-Bon, ok. Stop. On y arrivera jamais. Et tant pis pour le mariage de Cas' et Dean. Ils peuvent se le foutre là où je pense, leur valse. J'abandonne.

* * *

_** Papillon**_

Gabriel trouva Sam assit derrière le motel, à même le sol.

-Sammish ?

Le chasseur releva à peine la tête. Gabriel soupira, s'assit prêt de lui et essaya de lui embrasser le crâne mais Sam l'esquiva. L'archange remarqua alors ses yeux rouges.

-Ok. Raconte. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Sam renifla. Il mit quelques secondes à répondre.

-Je suis une merde. J'arrive même plus à me regarder dans la glace. Parfois je me demande comment est-ce que tu peux encore vouloir rester avec le monstre que je suis. Tu mérites tellement mieux.

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui eu pour effet d'énerver encore plus Sam.

-Hey, gamin. Je suis là depuis avant la création de cette planète. Des choses, j'en ai vue. Des choses belles. Des choses moins belles, pour ne pas dire monstrueuse. Mais toi, tu ne fais définitivement pas parti des choses monstrueuses.

Le grand brun ne semblait pas convaincu, alors Gabriel continua, le forçant à le regarder.

-Sam, un jour, j'ai entendu dire que nos qualités étaient affichées dans notre dos. Il nous est donc impossible de les voir. Par contre, on peux très bien voir celles des autres.

Le chasseur le fixait, mais l'archange n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son regard.

-Alors il te suffit de trouver la bonne personne, pour qu'elle te montre tes qualités.

Gabriel souriait.

-Et Sam, je peux te dire que tu es gentil. Affectueux. Protecteur. Mignon. Fort. Courageux. Intelligent. Et incroyablement bon au lit.

Sam s'esclaffa et prit Gabriel dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

* * *

HEHEHEje suis si heureuse là tout de suite vous pouvez pas comprendre.

Bon, d'autres informations peut-être. Vos mots. Je les ai toujours, mais aucun des drabbles que j'ai en réserve n'en est inspiré. Sauf un (petit chanceux). Vous pouvez toujours essayer de m'en donner si il y en a un qui vous tiens vraiment à cœur, mais ce n'est pas sûr que je m'en serve, désolée.

En espérant que ça vous ai plu, à mercredi ! *o*


	17. Chapter 17

Helloooo :3

Hanw. Je vous aime. Tous. Merci énormément pour vous review. *Momiji happy~*

C'est dure de devoir attendre pour poster. Si je me laissais faire je posterais tout d'un coup. Mais il faut que je me retienne pour maintenir le rythme de publication. x')

Bref. Bonne lecture~

* * *

_** Massage**_

Les doigts de Gabriel couraient sur la peau de Sam. Il posa complètement ses paumes de main sur les larges épaules du chasseur, et pressa les muscles tendus avec ses doigts. Sam souriait, les yeux fermés, sous l'agréable touché de son amant.

C'était rare que Gabriel le masse. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans la nature du Trickster de donner des massages gratuits comme ça. Mais parfois, il faisait un effort pour Sam, et merde, comme il massait bien !

Soudain Gabriel toucha un point sensible, et Sam ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Gabriel sourit malicieusement et insista sur ce point.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me fait du bien, soupira Sam.

L'archange lui embrassa le crâne puis laissa ses mains glisser le long des bras musclés du chasseur afin de coller leur deux corps.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point TU me fais du bien.

* * *

_** Come and Get Your Love**_

Battant le tempo du pied, tenant le pommeau de douche comme un micro, et les yeux fermé pour plus de concentration, Gabriel sentait la musique envahir tout son corps tandis que les paroles de la chansons grondaient dans sa gorge, cherchant désespérément à sortir.

Il secouait les hanches, roulait des épaules et faisait des grands gestes avec son bras libre.

L'eau coulait, mais il s'en fichait.

-Come and get your love yeah~

D'un saut bien calculé, il se retourna, les yeux grands ouvert.

-Come and get your looove~

BOUM BOUM

Surprit, l'archange ne du la survit de son coccyx qu'à ses réflexes surhumains.

-C'est pas bientôt finit oui ? Tu bouffes toute l'eau chaude !

-Viens me chercher si tu l'oses !

La tête de Sam apparut par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il souriait malicieusement.

-Come and get your love, c'est bien ça ?

Gabriel sourit à son tours, alors que Sam le rejoignait sur la piste de danse.

* * *

What do you mean ça se voit que je suis allé voir les Gardiens de la Galaxie au cinéma. Mais chut. Allez voir ce film au lieu de dire des idioties pareils et venez danser avec moi. D:

Aller à trois,

un,

deux,

trois :

IF YOU LIKE PINA COLADAAAAS~

/PAN/

Et puis si vous l'avez pas vue bah c'est pas grave ça change rien mais allez écouter Come and Get Your Love de Redbone si vous voulez savoir sur quel rythme danse notre archange national :3

Encore merci à tous, à samediiiii ~


	18. Chapter 18

Bonsoir~

Je poste un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui car je ne serais pas chez moi ce soir. Walla. Mais je vous aime quand même, hein ? /PAN/

Sinon... argh, pleurons. Je souhaite un grand courage et une bonne rentrée à tous les concernée. Mais vous avez raison. On a encore quelques jours tranquilles. Alors vivons dans le déni en attendant. 8)

Bonne lecture~

* * *

_** Pied**_

Le couple était serré l'un contre l'autre, enroulé dans la couverture, somnolant avec bonheur. Jusqu'à ce que Sam sursaute en glapissant.

Gabriel ne sembla pas réagir, alors il se réinstalla, le nez enfoui dans les cheveux de son amant.

Nouveau sursaut.

-Wow Gab', c'est toi ?

-Peut-être...

L'archange rapprocha son pied gelé de ceux de Sam, provoquant un autre sursaut du chasseur.

-Peut-être pas...

* * *

_** Libre**_

Ils se tenaient tous les quatre au sommet d'une colline, face à la vallée. L'herbe était verte, les fleurs timides et un grand soleil brillait dans le ciel.

Dean compta jusqu'à trois, mais Sam lâcha leur mai et parti en courant le premier. Dean le suivit immédiatement, suivi de Gabriel, puis Castiel.

Ils dévalaient la colline le plus rapidement possible, accueillant la douleur du pied frappant trop fort le sol avec un frisson de plaisir et le vent fouettant leurs yeux, leur arrachant quelques larmes.

Cette sensation de tomber dans le vide et de se laisser aller était comme une libération.

Ils étaient libres.

Gabriel écarta les bras tel un aigle, et hurla à s'en arracher la gorge, bientôt imité par son frère et les deux chasseurs. Le vent s'engouffrait dans leurs vêtements et cheveux, leur donnant des frissons. A présent ils riaient aux éclats.

Soudain, Gabriel se prit le pied dans une racine et tomba tête la première. Il finit de dévaler la colline en roulé boulé.

-Gabriel ça va ?

La voix de Castiel semblait loin. Il ne savait pas. Out ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était étalé dans l'herbe, sur le dos, et que le ciel n'avait jamais était aussi beau, aussi bleu.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'allonger à ses côtés et lui prendre la main.

-Libres.

Il sourit à la voix de Sam et serra sa main.

-Libres.

* * *

Au début, je n'étais pas sensé posté Libre ce soir, mais je me suis rendu compte que l'autre, celui que j'aurai du poster, était très court, et que ça faisait donc deux drabbles très court. Et comme je suis gentille bah je suis allé en chercher un plus long. Voilà. Ne me remerciez pas. /PAN/

Luv :3


	19. Chapter 19

__Bonsoiiiir~

Ces drabbles puent les vacances. Sisi. Shhh. *coeur*

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

_**Barbecue**_

Il faisait beau, il faisait chaut, il faisait un temps parfait pour un bon barbeuc'.

Bon, ok, Dean avait juste très envie de grillades.

Alors ils avaient sortie de quoi faire cuire la viande, plus une table et des sièges, et salivaient en patientant.

Castiel assistait Dean tandis que Gabriel se moquait de Sam et de sa préparation de salade de tomates.

Enfin, les premières merguez et côtelettes d'agneaux arrivèrent, et tous se jetèrent dessus.

Jusqu'à ce que Gabriel lève la tête et reste figé quelques instants. Il fit alors apparaître un appareil photo sous les yeux méfiants de ses camarades, et mitrailla Sam.

-Attention ! Sammymoose mange de la viande ! C'est une chose dont je veux garder le souvenir !

Tout le monde ria, excepté le principal concerné, qui lui lança une tomate à la figure.

* * *

_** Bulles**_

La bulle de savon flotta quelques secondes dans la voiture, brillant de toutes les couleurs, puis vint s'éclater sur le front de Sam qui poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-Gabriel, je pense que tu as passé l'âge de jouer à ce jeu humain puérile.

Sam clignait douloureusement des yeux à cause du savon.

-Ooh, Castiel, tu n'es pas drôle !

Une nouvelle bulle apparut, et alla flotter sous les yeux de Dean. Castiel en profita.

-Dean, veux-tu bien dire à Gabriel de lâcher son jouet idiot, et que nous avons d'autres choses plus importantes sur lesquelles nous concentrer ?

Mais d'après son sourire et ses yeux brillant, Dean n'était pas de cet avis.

-Gabriel d'où est-ce que tu sors ce truc à bulle ?!

Sam soupira en se massant les temps, connaissant trop bien son frère. Castiel quand à lui était perdu.

-Hellooo, Trickster ! Je te fais des bulles quand tu veux !

Dean ressemblait à un gamin de 5 ans et demi.

-Je peux en avoir un ?!

* * *

C'est tout pour ce soir, à samedi ! :3

(et vive les bulles de savon. les bulles de savon c'est le bien. ouaip. comment ça j'ai 17 ans c'est plus de mon âge. shhh. bulles de savooooon~)


	20. Chapter 20

Bonsoir bonsoiiir :3

Oui j'ai une heure de retard désolée j'étais à fond dans ma série (Arrow. Cette série est le bien. *-* ) et j'ai pas vue le temps passer :')

Et sinon vous avez vu ? CHAPITRE 20. GENRE. 20. C'EST ÉNORME. Si c'est énorme, je vous dis que c'est énorme, alors c'est énorme, chut.

Je suis super contente. Merci à vous tous. J'ai plein de drabbles dans lesquels je n'ai pas confiance. Plein que je n'aime pas vraiment. Mais vous avez toujours été là malgré ça, et vous avez aimé. Donc voilà. Merci beaucoup, à tous. Je vous aime. :'(

Ce soir, Fanfiction m'a été donné par l'un d'entre vous mais je ne sais malheureusement plus qui... si vous vous reconnaissez levez la main 8D

Et je crois que Surnoms n'a pas été corrigé par ma beta. Voilà. Allez vous plaindre à elle. /PAN/

Bonne lecture~

* * *

_** Fanfiction**_

En allumant son ordinateur portable ce soir là, Sam ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur ça. « Au moins ce n'est pas un site porno », se dit-il à lui-même, rayant ainsi Dean de sa liste de potentiel coupable d'empruntage d'ordinateur sans permission.

Et comme Castiel ne s'en servait jamais, ne restait plus que Gabriel.

Il s'apprêtait à l'appeler quand son regard fut attirer par un nom à l'écran. Celui de Castiel. Et celui de Dean. Sam cliqua.

« -J'ai besoin de toi, Cas. Ne change jamais. Je t'aime.

-Je me suis rebellé pour toi Dean, je me suis retourné contre le Paradis pour toi.

L'ange aux yeux bleu attrapa la tête du chasseur pour l'embrasser passionnément, tandis que celui-ci passait ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son amant avec passion... »

Sam arrêta ici sa lecture et appela Gabriel en haussant peut-être un peu trop la voix.

-Wow, Samsquach, y'a un problème ?

Mais Gabriel se tue en voyant le visage rouge de Sam et l'écran d'ordinateur face à lui. Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur son visage et ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

-Oh... je vois. Tu as tout lu ?

Sam secoua la tête.

-Bien. N'en parle pas à ton frère, il risquerait de faire un malaise. Surtout qu'il est bottom dans celle-ci.

Et l'archange disparut en explosant de rire, tandis que Sam secouait désespérément la tête pour tenter de chasser les images qui hanteront ses cauchemars pendant des mois après ça.

* * *

_** Surnoms**_

-Sammychouuu ~

Sammychou. Ok. Ok, cette fois-ci ça allait trop loin. Et qu'importe s'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une traque de loup-garou, Dean avait besoin de savoir.

-Gabriel. Tu as combien de surnom pour mon petit frère, en tout ?

Sam se figea et l'archange sourit et se craqua le cou.

-Aloooors. Nous avons les plus connus, Sammy, Sammychou, Sammymoose, Sammish...

Le bruit dans les buissons derrière eux, signalant la présence du monstre, ne semblait absolument pas inquiéter le Trickster qui commençait même à compter sur ses doigts.

-Gigantor, David, Musclor pour référer à son corps...

-Gabriel derrière toi !

Dean eu juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour échapper aux griffes du loup-garou, tandis que Gabriel disparaissait et réapparaissait un peu plus loin.

-J'aime bien l'appeler mon Sucre-d'orge parfois mais lui n'aime pas ça.. raison de plus pour l'appeler comme ça...

Sam se battait maintenant au corps à corps avec la bête, et serait mort déchiqueté si Dean n'avait pas incrusté le corps du loup-garou de balles d'argent.

-Bref voici un petit aperçue de comment il m'arrive de l'appeler. N'est-ce pas, chéri ?

Sam reprenait son souffle en essuyant le sang sur son visage. Dean fixait l'archange sans comprendre, pourquoi n'était-il pas intervenu ?! Mais Sam n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, trop occuper à embrasser le front de son amant.

Bande de malades.

* * *

Voilàààà~

Encore merci à tous, luv *-*


	21. Chapter 21

... J'imagine que je dois quelques explications sur mes absence mercredi et hier soir ?

Ok. Alors. Premièrement, je m'excuse d'avoir disparue sans prévenir ni rien. La raison est que je n'avais plus de drabbles, que c'est à peine si j'arrive à en écrire et que rien ne me satisfais plus ( le peu que j'arrive à écrire ne me plaît pas vraiment...). Donc, deuxièmement, j'ai décidé d'arrêter Drabbriel.

Il faut que vous sachiez quand même que c'est super dure pour moi, parce que je tenais vraiment à ce recueil, c'était le moment le plus agréable de la journée pendant les quotidiennes et vos reviews me faisaient toutes si chaud au cœur (crise d'hystérie/danse/chant à chaque fois que ma boîte mail affichait une nouvelle review sisi).

On m'a parfois dit que j'arrivais à illuminer vos journées avec quelques mots, et si ça c'est pas du compliment, alors je sais pas.

Donc vous allez tous horriblement me manquer. Voilà. Je vous aime.

Mais j'ai quand même écris deux petits trucs pour vous dire adieu x)

Première Nuit est pour** AsphodeleSauvage**. Elle m'avait demandé Premier Baisé mais n'ayant pas réussi à l'écrire, j'ai fais ça à la place. J'espère que ça ne te décevras pas trop ^^' (et don't panic par première nuit je veux dire premier dodo hein pas première fois... :') )

Bonne lecture~

* * *

_**Ombres Chinoises**_

-Et là c'est quoi ?

- Euuh, un escargot ?

- Non non, un arbre !

Sam grimaça.

- Vous êtes nuls. C'est un loup.

Dean et Gabriel s'échangèrent un regard consterné, et l'archange explosa de rire. Dean donna une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère.

- C'est pas grave Sammy. On t'en veut pas d'être une merde aux ombres chinoises. Promis.

- Va te faire foutre.

Tout le monde ricana.

Castiel s'avança en demandant son tour.

- Ooh, ça c'est un oiseau ! Jolie travail Cas'. Très beau.

L'ange sourit au compliment de son frère.

- Je n'avais jamais joué à ce jeu. C'est amusant !

- Oh oh attendez j'en ai un bon là !

Gabriel plaça ses mains devant la lumière, et un petit silence s'installa quand tout le monde comprit. - Je vais te tuer..., murmura le cadet Winchester d'une voix qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui d'autre que les gens dans cette pièce.

- Hehe pas mal h-

Un oreiller lui atterrit en pleine figure sous les exclamations de Dean et Castiel. Ils se baissèrent alors tous les deux pour laisser passer un traversin dont la destination était le nez de Sam. Une bataille de polochons commença, les plumes volaient, les tables se renversaient et un vase se brisa. Tout ça pour l'ombre d'un malheureux élan.

* * *

_**Première Nuit **_

C'était leur première nuit ensemble. Bien sûr, Sam s'était endormi en premier, persuadé que Gabriel, en tant qu'archange, ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand un nez froid se glissant dans son cou le réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit.

- Ga...

Il s'interrompit en se rendant compte que Gabriel dormait, ne voulant surtout pas le réveiller. Sam sentit alors les bras et jambes qui s'accrochaient à lui telle une pieuvre. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas s'être endormi dans cette position.

Quelque chose de mouillé glissa soudainement dans son cou et le chasseur comprit que Gabriel pleurait.

Le. Tout. Puissant. Dieu païen. Trickster. Archange. Gabriel. Pleurait.

Dans son cou.

Il pleurait silencieusement, très calme. N'en était même pas conscient.

Le cœur de Sam se serra. Il enroula un bras autours de la taille de l'archange, et se servit de son autre main pour caresser la tête blonde tout en enfouissant son nez dedans.

Gabriel ne devait plus pleurer maintenant.

Sam était là pour lui.

Il prendrait soin de lui.

* * *

Adieuuuu madame la draaaabbrieleuse, on neeeeee vous oubliera jamaiiiiiis~ /PAN/

Voilà voilà. Sachez que ces 21 chapitres (bon, peut-être 19 chapitres) et ces 110 (QUAND EST-CE QU'ON A DÉPASSÉ LA BARRE DES 100 OMG VOUS ÊTES TOUS SI PARFAIT) reviews ne sont que du bonheur.

Si vous aimez mon style d'écriture (si c'est le cas laissez moi vous faire un câlin et vous offrir une tasse de thé et vous remercier 24h24 non-stop), je vous invite à lire ce que j'ai pu écrire d'autres. Y'a quelques Sabriel mais pas que :3

Aussi, je ne pense pas commencer une nouvelle fic ou recueil de sitôt, à moins d'avoir la vrai inspiration et motivation. Là, je pense surtout me concentrer sur ma traduction (que je vous invite à lire aussi si vous avez le cœur bien accroché ahah feels en vue). Mais sait-on jamais ?

Je parle je parle mais il est temps de dire au revoir. (je veux paaaas)

Au revoir les gens. Ye vous aime. Vous avez été parfait. Merci pour tout.


	22. Drabbriel (suite)

Bonjour bonjour les geeens ~

Oui, vous m'avez manqué vous aussi.

Et je tiens à m'excuser si je vous ai causé un mini arrêt-cardiaque en voyant un nouveau chapitre à Drabbriel, puisque je ne suis pas ici pour vous offrir de nouveaux petits drabbles à grignoter.

Quoi que.

Je suis ici pour vous dire que ma chère amie **Amako-sama**, qui déjà a commencé à traduire mes précieux drabbles en anglais, m'a aussi demandé l'autorisation d'écrire des drabbriels avec vos mots dont je ne me suis jamais servie.

J'ai dis oui (et pour avoir lu son premier chapitre, je ne regrette pas).

Donc voilà.

Nous n'avons pas le même style d'écriture et cela pourrait gêner certains, mais je vous conseil quand même d'aller la lire. Et de reviewer. Cette brave personne mérite beaucoup de reviews.

Pour ceux qui se demandent quand est-ce que je posterais une nouvelle fic écrite par moi-même... je sais toujours pas~

La traduction me prend beaucoup de temps (la preuve, je suis toujours en retard ahah) (d'ailleurs cette traduction s'appelle My Empire of Dirt, et si vous aimez l'angst allez la lire, voilà, parce que c'est beau je l'aime et j'aime les reviews /PAN/ ), et je ne me satisfait de rien de ce que je peux écrire. Ou j'arrive pas à finir. Bref cey compliqué. Et ça me manque d'écriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire...

C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire je crois. Ah oui. Tout à l'heure j'ai relue vos reviews. Je vous ai déjà dis que je vous aimais ? Luv.


End file.
